Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins, also called the Hobbit, is a main character and the titular character/main protagonist of The Hobbit ''trilogy and a character on ''The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo is from the Shire who became one of the most well-known Hobbits in all of Middle-earth. 11In The Hobbit, Bilbo became a member of Thorin's Company, tasked with taking down the dragon Smaug. Along the way, he became friends with the company's leader, Thorin Oakenshield. He later retired to the Grey Havens to live with his nephew Frodo and departed Middle-Earth with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf. Bilbo is portrayed by Ian Holm and a younger version of Bilbo portrayed by Martin Freeman while his younger self is portrayed by Oscar Strik. History 'Early Life' Bilbo was born in the Shire on September 22, TA 2890 to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins in their family house of Bag End. Growing up, Bilbo was his mother's son. He would often wish to go on adventures like his mother had done before marrying his father and searched the woods in search of elves, often coming out late after dark past his curfew. As a child, he met Bella's friend, Gandalf by playfully hitting the grey wizard on the sides with his toy store. Gandalf and Bilbo later became close friends and regarded each other as family.third Bilbo's adventurous times slip away from him after he takes responsibility as the Master of Bag End after his parents' death. The Hobbit trilogy An Unexpected Journey Bilbo lived alone in Bag End, until Gandalf came up for adventure but Bilbo didn't want adventures. That night, thirteen dwarves appear in his doorstep, wanting to hire Bilbo as a burglar. At first, Bilbo refused to get involved in it, but quickly changed his mind when he realized they didn't have a home. Bilbo learns a lot about the dwarves and more from Gandalf and the outside world. One night, Bilbo is forced by Fíli and Kill to rescue the ponies from trolls, Betty, William, and Tom. Thorin and the other company Members attempt a rescue plan for Bilbo and the ponies but it results in them all being captured. Bilbo stalls the trolls long enough for Gandalf stepping up (literally) and having a rock break in half. Gandalf discovered a sword in the trolls cave and found it to being fit for a Hobbit. Bilbo tries refusing it but keleps it after learning when to use it from Gandalf'' advice. '' Bilbo falls in the caverns, where he finds a magical Ring that fell out of a creature, Gollum's, Bilbo tricks him in a riddle game, long enough to escape. The Ring slips out of Bilbo's have and catches it in time and turns invisible. He has one chance to kill Gollum but Bilbo feels nothing but sympathy for the former Hobbit and spares his life and leaves throgh the backdoor. Bilbo returns to the company and promised to help them reclaim their home. During a confrontation with Azog, Bilbo saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. After they are saved by eagles, Thorin fully accepts Bilbo as a member of the company. The Desolation of Smaug '' Sent by Thorin, Bilbo scouts out and spies on Azog the Defiler and warns the company not only are there Orcs but a creature that looked like a bear. During their first night, Bilbo pills out the Ring whole everyone is sleeping. He later accompanies Gandalf to Beorn, who provides the company with provisions or descent into Mirkwood. Bilbo nearly exposes his secret Ring to Gandalf, who is departing from them. Bilbo is sent to cross the treacherous enchanted river. While they are in Mirkwood, Bilbo and Thorin spot a white stag but Thorin shoots the creaturea as Bilbo watches it. After Thorin gets the company lost, Bilbo hears a whisper in the trees when he plucks the giant spider webs that hang from the trees. Bilbo goes up to look ahead to see that they are getting closer to the Lonely ountain, but Bilbo finds them to be gone before h is taken away by a giant Spider. However, Bilbo manages to escape and frees the dwarves from the spider's nest. Bilbo proceeded to join them but was attacked by a spider, and dropped down to the forest floor where the Ring took hold over Bilbo, who began brutally murdering a baby spider thinking it was getting the ring. However, he sees the error of his ways before going to rescue his friends, only for the company gets captured again this time by the Elves led by Thranduil, Bilbo helps the others escape from the Elves by snuggling them in barrels and the Spiders by killing them. The day that the company reaches their goal, Bilbo finds the secret door and enters the mountain to find the Arkenstone , adviced by Balin not to wake the dragon up. However, Bilbo accidentally wakes it up and and engaged in a cat/mouse dialogue with Smaug while chasing after the stone. The dragon notices Bilbo's intentions and threatens to let him take it to see it make Thorin mad, causing Mr Baggins to take the stone for safe keeping. He helps participat‌e in attracting Smaug to the Erebor Forges.At the very end, Bilbo leads Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings and accidentally sets Smaug to destroy Lake-town. T''he Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo and the entire company and all of them witness Smaug destroying Lake-town. However, his other main concern is for Thorin and what the gold is doing to his friend. Bilbo later announces to the other dwarves that Smaug is indeed dead. Over the next few days Bilbo and the other dwarves worked to get Thorin to eat and sleep, but he didn't listen. He tells Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin to flee but Fili is drawn to the gold, and notices what Thorin has become. On the eve of battle, Thorin gives Bilbo a mithril shirt and confides that he knows who the Arkenstone: one of the dwarves.and confides that he knew who stole the Arkenstone. Bilbo later tries to stop a war from going on, by giving the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. The next morning, Bilbo revealed what he'd done to Thorin, causing his old friend to go deranged and nearly kill Bilbo, but Gandalf came in time and resuced Bilbo, but he was exiled from Erebor and his friendship with Thorin was over. However, after Thorin snapped out, Bilbo returned to the dwarves, where he told Thorin what Bolg was going to do. During the battle, Bilbo is knocked unconscious. When he woke, Bilbo came by a dying Thorin, who told Bilbo he was sorry for what he did to him before. Thorin died in Bilbo's arms, much to the hobbit's sadness. He later left Erebor, telling his friends sad goodbies, but always saying they were welcomed in Bag End. Bilbo returned home to the Shire, but found his cousins selling his things. The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo leaves the Ring for Frodo and reunited with him in Rivendell. Before his quest to destroy the RIng, he gives Frodo a Mithril shirt he once wore and his sword, Sting. When he sees the ring, he briefly turns to a creature and nearly attacks Frodo. A Guilt-ridden Bilbo breaks down crying and apologizes for leaving this heavy burden on Frodo The Return of the King At the harbor, he asks Frodo if he can hold his ring one last time, but Frodo lied and said that he lost it, as Bilbo had forgotten about Frodo's quest to destroy it. Bilbo departs from Middle-Earth with Frodo and Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrondand Celeborn on the way to the Undying Lands Powers and Abilities *Combat - Despite being the least experience with a sword like the other dwarves, Bilbo handled a sword very well and was able to fight with Sting as the films progressed. He was able to hold his ground during the Battle of the Five Armies and it probably made it easier that Bilbo had a small stature and could easily slip past his enemies *Keen Eyesight - Thorin says Bilbo also has keen eyesight. It is proven true when he is able to find the staircases needed to get them to a secret entrance unlike the rest of them. *Intellect: Bilbo has strong intellect, thinks before he speaks and talks himself out of sticky situations rather than using a sword when not necessary. *Keen Hearing - Bilbo is able to hear from a long distance and can hear things before anyone else does, as he was the only one who heard the Spiders' whisper from a distance. *Limited Longevity - During his life with the One Ring, Bilbo was granted a longer life then his normal life, living up to 131 years, surpassing his grandfather the Old Took. *Multilingual - Because Bilbo has been a friend of the Elves for years, Bilbo learned their language, speaking Sindarin. It is unknown if Bilbo knows any other language except the elven language and Common speech. While wearing the ring, though, Bilbo understands the spiders completely without any trouble. * Throwing - As a child, Bilbo practiced his throwing skills, so whenever a bird saw him pick up a stone it flew away. Bilbo threw one driftwood very far to distract the spiders while he freed Thorin and Company. He also throws a pine cone set ablaze, easy for it to have been able to throw it, striking a Warg on the face. Bilbo also threw rocks during the Battle of the Five Armies, hitting at least several Orcs. Possessions Magical Items The One Ring - The magic ring forged by Sauron. Bilbo found it after Gollum found it. Bilbo only used the Ring for good and used it only eight times. Facilities *'Bag End '''Bilbo's childhood home. Bag End is a home that Bilbo's father built for his mother and their child to live in. He owned it until giving all his possessions to Frodo Baggins. Armor *'Bilbo's Mithril Shirt:' Thorin gifted it to Bilbo after Erebor was reclaimed. He used it during the Battle of the Five Armies Weapons * 'Sting:' Bilbo's sword. Gandalf found it in a trolls cave and gives it to Bilbo. He finally named it Sting after the spiders cried out "it stings" when they were slain by the sword. Bilbo passed it to Frodo. Family * 'Belladonna Took' * 'Bungo Baggins' * 'Gerontius Took * '''Adamanta Chubb * Mungo Baggins * Laura Grubb * Lavender Grubb ' * 'Hildigrim Took ' * 'Rosa Took ' * 'Adalgrim Took * Paladin Took II ' * 'Peregrin "Pippin" Took * Pearl Took ' * 'Pervinca Took ' * [[Pimpernel Took|'Pimpernel Took]] * Esmeralda Took ' * 'Saradoc Brandybuck ' * 'Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck ' * [[Estella Bolger|'Estella Bolger]] (maternal first cousin twice removed) * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, née Bracegirdle '(paternal third cousin/cousin-in-law) * 'Otho Sackville-Baggins '(paternal first cousin) * 'Lotho Sackville-Baggins '(paternal first cousin once removed/paternal third cousin once removed) * 'Bingo Baggins * Chica Bagins, née Chubb ' * 'Falco Chubb-Baggins * Poppy Chubb-Baggins * Balbo Baggins ' * 'Berylla Boffin ' * 'Ivy Goodenough ' * 'Buffo Boffin * Bosco Boffin ' (great-great-uncle) * 'Otto Boffin ' (paternal great-uncle/paternal first cousin twice removed) * 'Lavender Boffin (née Grubb) ' '(paternal great-aunt)' ' * Hugo Boffin ' (maternal uncle by marriage/paternal second cousin once removed) * '''Donnamira Took ' (maternal aunt) * 'Uffo Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Rollo Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Primrose Bracegirdle, née Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Jago Boffin ' (paternal third cousin) * 'Jessamine Bolger ' (née Boffin) * '''Gerda Bolger (née Boffin) ' '(paternal third cousin) * Bruno Bracegirdle ' (paternal third cousin) * 'Vigo Boffin ' (paternal third cousin once removed) * 'Griffo Boffin ' (paternal third cousin once removed) * 'Daisy Boffin (née Baggins) ' '(paternal second cousin once removed)' ' * 'Hugo Bracegirdle ' (third cousin once removed) * 'Hilda Bracegirdle ' (third cousin once removed) * 'Folco Boffin ' (third cousin twice removed) * 'Thorin and Company '(friends and companions) Status: alive; overseas Gallery * Bilbo Baggins/Gallery Trivia * Bilbo is based on Bilbo Baggins from The Hobbit ''by J. R. R. Tolkien, and briefly alludes to Roac the Raven. * Bilbo Portrayed by Martin Freeman in all three films of ''The Hobbit ''and portrayed by Ian Holm in both The Hobbit and The Battle of the Five Armies. * Is right-handed when handling his sword and is left-handed when writing. * His hair was originally going to be dark brown before changed to light brown. Appearances * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King See also * Bilbo's Acorn * Sting * Bilbo and Thorin Category:Bilbo Baggins Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Male Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Baggins Family Category:Male Characters